Cursed
by Yami and Hikari
Summary: After fighting mysterious Oc bladers, Heh, Max and Kai are turned into girls, Rei a kitten, and Tyson a dragon. What happens when Enrique and his other team mates have their eyes set on Max and Kai, Rei and Tyson are going to have to step in. TK & MR


Yang: Were going to try something new for a change. ::Grins::  
  
Hikari: You know we don't own it, so why ask?  
  
Yami: Will contain angst.  
  
Yang: Also will contain lemons, bad language, and hent.  
  
Yin: We love reviews.  
  
Chapter 1: Alone  
  
Max stared out of the window, looking at the sea. He sighed, and turned his head away from it. 'Its boring here! Where are Tyson and Kai with the food? They left two hours ago.' He thought. "Bored?" He jumped in surprise. "I'm sorry, did I scare you?"  
  
"Rei, you scared the crap out of me." Max said, smiling. "I'm just bored and hungry."  
  
Rei chuckled. "Soon you might turn out to be a Jr. Tyson." They both chuckled. "But, I am a little worried. They should of been back by now...Unless Ty got hungry on the way."  
  
"Maybe.....You never know with him." They were silent.  
  
"Do you think we should go find them? After all, it is a small town. They couldn't of gone far." Rei said.  
  
"Yeah....Hold on, I'm going to grab my shoes." Max left the room, by came back soon with a pair of shoes on. He found Rei waiting for him by the door. "Did you leave a note, just incase they do come back?"  
  
"Yeah, I left them one. Now, come on."  
  
"I just had this feeling they got into a battle....You know Tyson."  
  
They both gave small laughs and walked down the hall. They stood in front of an elevator, then waited for the elevator to get to their floor. It soon came, and they walk in. "I never did like this music." Rei said.  
  
The music in the elevator was sweet music. "Don't worry, we'll be out of here in no time." And Max was right, they were at their stop in no time at all. They both walked out of the elevator and headed to the entrance/exit of the hotel they were staying at.  
  
The two walked down the streets, finding it really dark. "I hope nothing bad happen to them." Rei said.  
  
"Yeah." They were silent, having nothing to talk about.  
  
"AHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!" They both looked up, upon hearing two screams.  
  
"That sounded like Tyson and Kai."  
  
"Come on." Rei said, and grabbed the blonds hand. They ran into a dark alley. Max was fully aware that Rei still had his hand. "They have to be here somewhere." The neko-jin said.  
  
"Kai? Tyson?"  
  
"Over here!!!!!!" They heard Tyson voice. They began to run towards the source of the voice, and soon stopped. "I'm right here!!" They turned a corner and saw a pile of garbage.  
  
"Where are you?" Max called out.  
  
"By Kai."  
  
"Where are the both of you?" Rei asked. "Are you Ok?"  
  
"Well...Not really." They ran towards the garbage bags and gasped. There lay a body that did not look anything like their team mates. It was a girl. She had black bangs, and long blue hair falling over her back. She was unconscious. "Guys?" They stared wide eyed as a small dragon came out of hiding. The dragon was silver, and resembled a certain Dragoon.  
  
"Tyson?!" They asked.  
  
The dragon grinned, as best as it could. "Yep."  
  
"Who's the girl?" Asked Rei, as he bended over and checked the girl.  
  
"Kai."  
  
Rei fell back in surprise. "What?! What the hell happened?!"  
  
Max picked up Tyson, and checked to see if the dragon was alright. "Yeah, what happened?"  
  
"We happened." Rei and Max turned around, and glared at two older teens.  
  
One teen had blue hair, that resembled ice. The other teen had crimson hair, that resembled fire. "Who are you?" Max asked.  
  
"Thats none of your business. All you need to do is fight us."  
  
"Fight?"  
  
"Grr, battle us with your blades!!"  
  
Max held up Draciel. "Find then." Both teens held theirs up. "Thats not fair, your on a team."  
  
"Yeah." Rei agreed and held up Drigger.  
  
"Fine by us." They both said.  
  
The battle started, and it wasn't looking to good. "No Draciel, to the left." Max whispered out, as Draciel was knocked back by both blades. "NOW!!!!!!!!!" He screamed.  
  
"Ying, Attack!!" Yelled the blue haired teen.  
  
"Yang attack!!" Yelled the fire haired teen.  
  
They both circled Rei's and Max's blades. The two watched as Ying and Yang came crushing down on their blades. "NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" They both screamed as Ying and Yang met with their blades.  
  
Draciel and Drigger fell out, and stopped spinning. Rei ran over and picked up Drigger as Max ran over and picked up Draciel. "Heh, your just like the other two. Now, are prize!" A dark mist surrounded Max and Rei.  
  
"What are you doing?!" Rei asked. The two began to cough.  
  
"Guys?!" Tyson yelled. He looked around as the mist began to clear.  
  
Only a body was left, and it fell to the ground. Then, there was a small kitten on the ground. The kitten was white, and it had black stripes. It looked around. "Um....What happened?"  
  
"Rei?!" Tyson asked, and flew over to the kitten.  
  
"Yeah. What happened to me?....Wheres Max?!" He looked around, and saw a body right next to him. He pounced over to it, and examined the body. It was a girl, just like Kai. She had long blond hair, that was tied up at the end.  
  
Kai's body gently awoken. She sat up, then began to look around. "Ow, my head. Where am I?" She stared wide eyed at the kitten and dragon. "AH!!" She backed away in surprise. "What?!" She looked herself over. "Wh- Wh...What Happened?!"  
  
"We sort of lost against those two bladers." Tyson said.  
  
"But..How did they turn me into a girl?" Kai sat up, and began to look herself over again. "What magic can do this?!"  
  
"I'm not quite sure....All I remember was a dark mist that surrounded us then, BOOM!! I'm a dragon and your a girl....And Rei's a kitten and Max is also a girl."  
  
Kai looked over to the unconscious body. She walked over to it and flipped the body over. "Yeah, its Max alright."  
  
"Is she Ok?!" Rei asked.  
  
Kai raised an eyebrow. "She's fine, she just couldn't take the pressure into turning into a girl like I did.....Why do you ask?"  
  
A faint blush spread across the kittens cheeks. "Oh nothing, just wondered if she was Ok."  
  
Max's body began to move. Everyone turned their heads and watched as Max got up, and rubbed his/her head. She then notice something furry on her stomach. She looked down and stared at a kitten. She smiled. "Oh its so cute!!!!!!!!!" She picked the kitten up and hugged it. "Aw, its so adorable." Kai and Tyson snickered in the back.  
  
"Umm.....Max." Max stared wide eyed.  
  
"It spoke!!!!!!.....And my voice...It changed.....What the hell is going on?!"  
  
"Max, calm down." She looked up at Kai. "Max, before you ask. Those bladers that we all fought turned us like this...So don't freak out..."  
  
"....." She stared down at the kitten. She embraced the kitten. "Its so fluffy and soft." She stared at Kai. "Oh please can I keep it?"  
  
"Umm....Thats Rei."  
  
Max blushed and looked at the kitten. "Rei?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Max blush turned darker. "I'm sorry, I didn't know. I didn't mean to hug you....Its just I love kittens." Rei blushed.  
  
"Its Ok, you didn't mean to."  
  
Tyson rolled his eyes. "Anywho, I think we should find those mysterious bladers and tell them to change us back."  
  
"Well, its not like we can do much. They ran off somewhere." Max said, standing up. "And besides, you all look so cute!!!!!" Tyson sweat dropped.  
  
"Yeah.....Whatever....But, when we find those bladers, you two will have to fight, its not like me and Rei can....Were animals." Tyson said.  
  
"Aw, but your so cute!!!!!!" Max said, hugging the dragon.  
  
"I think when they changed you they changed a little bit of your personality." Tyson said, starting to enjoy being hugged.  
  
Rei gave a soft growl. 'I'll change your personality if you get any closer to Maxie.' Kai sighed and leaned against the wall. "I think we should hide low for awhile, then when we see them, we'll see them. I know this isn't the last time we'll see them." Kai said.  
  
"Yay!!!!!!!!!" Max cheered. "I get a pet of my own!!!!!!!"  
  
"Oh god." Tyson said.  
  
"Well come on, we have to go bye food. Those bladers took ours." Kai said. Max nodded and followed Kai out of the alley way. Poor Rei and Tyson were left to follow them in such a hurry, for they were so small and slow.  
  
Max and Kai stopped at the end of the alley way. "Well, watch your step guys." Max said and turned around. "Guys? Kai, wheres Tyson and Rei?"  
  
Kai turned around and sighed. "There so small, which makes them slower. We need to carry them."  
  
The two walked back into the alley way, and searched for their friends. They turned a corner and gasped. A giant dog was barking at Rei and Tyson, who were behind a garbage can. Max glared at the dog as he bit Rei. "Hey!!!!!!! Leave him alone....Go, Shoo!!!!!!!!" Max yelled, and the dog glared at her. He lunged at her, Max stared wide eyed and kicked the dog. "Leave me alone!!!!!!!"  
  
Rei watched as the dog got back up and prepared to attack Max again. He lunged at the dog, and scratched the dogs back. The dog tried to shake Rei off of him, but Rei held on. Rei clawed its eyes and it yipped. The dog, with one final shake got Rei off of him, and made a dead run away. Kai watched from where she was sitting, protecting Tyson. "Are you Ok Max, Rei?"  
  
"Yeah." Max and Rei said.  
  
Max picked up the small kitten. "Ow don't hurt yourself again Rei." She said, and began to rub the kitten. "You could of gotten yourself killed." Rei blushed and snuggled closer into Max's warmth.  
  
"I'm sorry I had you worried."  
  
"Well, I'm going to watch you and carry you, so you don't get hurt anymore." Max said and carried Rei out of the alley. Kai got up and picked Tyson up.  
  
"Same with you. I don't want you hurt." Kai followed Max out into the streets.  
  
"I'm thirsty." Rei complained.  
  
"What do kittens drink?" Max asked. "....I think....Milk! Kittens drink milk...But, we don't have any milk."  
  
"Lets just bye some, then we'll give it to you later." Kai said.  
  
"Alright." Rei said.  
  
They passed a coffee shop. "Hey!! Now I'm thirsty." Max said. Before Kai could protest, Max ran in. She bit her lip when she read a sign. 'No Animals Aloud.' She looked at Rei. "Now where am I going to hide you?"  
  
Kai walked in. "Max!! The sign says no animals aloud!! We can't go in." Max pouted.  
  
"But I'm thirsty."  
  
"So am I." Kai said, but sighed in defeat. "Alright, but we got to hind them." She looked at the two animals. "You have to be quiet, understand?" They nodded.  
  
"Um...Where can we put them?" Max asked.  
  
"Oh boy." Kai replied.  
  
The two girls walked into the coffee shop, blushing. "Good thing you have big shirts on." Tyson said, from under Kai's shirt.  
  
"Shut up, nobody is aloud to here you!" Kai whispered.  
  
"Sorry." Tyson replied. Suddenly, Max started giggling.  
  
"Whats funny?" Kai asked.  
  
"Rei, he's tickling me. His tail keeps rubbing against my stomach." Max said, laughing.  
  
"Sorry." Rei whispered.  
  
Soon, it was their turn in the line. Max was biting her lip to keep from laughing. Kai was going to order for her, so she didn't start laughing. "Um, two freezies....With lots of caramel...And whip cream." Kai said. She paid for the drinks then her and Max began to wait to receive them.  
  
In 5 minutes they received their drinks. They walked out of the coffee shop quickly and sat outside. They unbuttoned their shirts a little bit to let the animals out. "Don't say anything." Kai whispered to Tyson.  
  
"Here you go, this isn't exactly milk, but it'll do." Max said and poured some coffee in her hands and put it in front of Rei. Rei licked it. Max began to giggle. "That tickles."  
  
"Mm, thats really good." Rei said, licking his lips.  
  
"Alright, we got our coffee, now we have to go get food."  
  
Max yawned. "Lets just go down to the corner store and get some chips and milk, then we'll go bye food tomorrow."  
  
"Yeah, I am quite tired." Kai said, yawning.  
  
They picked up the animals. The animals got on their shoulders. The two girls began to walk. "Hm, weren't we suppose to be somebody tomorrow?" Max asked, sipping up some coffee.  
  
"Yeah, Enrique, Oliver, Johnny {An: Don't know how to spell it.}, Robert." Kai answered.  
  
"Oh yeah.....What are we going to tell them."  
  
"The truth." Rei said.  
  
"Alright, that should go fine then." Tyson said.  
  
They arrived at a corner store and entered. "Hey, slide down my back, I don't want them to see I have a dragon." Kai whispered to Tyson.  
  
He did as told. Kai held back her laughter as Tyson began to tickle her skin with his tail. "Kai?" Max asked, looking over her shoulder. "You Ok?"  
  
"Yeah, just Ty's tail tickling me." She said.  
  
"Alright then. I'll go get the chips and dip, you get the milk." Max walked off. She began to pet Rei's head, while looking for chips. "Hm, I guess these." She picked out some random ships.  
  
"Eww, its salt and vinegar." Rei complained. "Lets get the BBQ."  
  
"Alright, don't have suck a fuss." She said, and grabbed BBQ chips.  
  
"Mm....I'm starting you get hungry." Rei said, and nuzzled her neck.  
  
She blushed, and pet his head. "Kai?" She turned a corner and saw Kai about to pay. "They really didn't have anything except for this." She held up the chips. Kai nodded and took them, and paid for them.  
  
At their hotel room, Max and Kai brought in the bag of food. "Man am I hungry." Tyson said. They all sat down in the living room, and opened the bags of chips.  
  
Rei crawled into the BBQ chips and brought a mouthful out. Max began to pet his head. "Aw, your so cute!" She said, smiling.  
  
He blushed faintly. "Um....Could you get me some milk?"  
  
"Sure." Max said, and got up. Rei followed her into the kitchen.  
  
Kai sat back, closing her eyes. She grabbed a chip and bit into it. She grabbed another chip, but when she went to eat it, it disappeared. "Huh?" She sat up, and glared at the dragon. "That was mine."  
  
"Its not like I can pick anything up."  
  
"Fine." She grabbed a handful of chips and fed the dragon. "Happy now?" She asked.  
  
"Much." She sighed and rubbed her hand over the dragon.  
  
"But...Rei, thats all we have." Kai and Tyson turned around. Max was walking back to the living room, with Rei on her tail.  
  
"But...I don't like it. I can't drink skin milk. It taste all watery."  
  
Max turned to Kai. "You got skin milk, you know how much Rei hates it."  
  
"That was the only one they had, sorry." Kai said, and popped another chip in her mouth.  
  
"But....I'm thirsty." Rei meowed. "Please, someone has to get me nonskin milk."  
  
"But, I'm out of coffee and so is Kai." Said Max. Tyson smirked.  
  
"I know of a way." It took a little bit of time, but Max and Kai caught on. They blushed then Kai smacked him. "Owch!"  
  
"Pervert."  
  
"Hey, I was just trying to help Rei get some milk."  
  
"Not that kind of milk!!!!!" Max yelled, blushing.  
  
"What kind?" Rei asked.  
  
Max's blush darkened. "Nothing, just nothing. You don't have to concerned about it."  
  
"I know a wa-" Tyson said, but Kai's hand covered his mouth.  
  
"Shut up." Kai said, warningly.  
  
"Make me."  
  
"Grr." She started to strangle the poor dragon, but Tyson smacked her with his tail and hid under a couch. "Come back here!!" She looked under the couch, and saw the dragons glowing eyes. She reached over and tried to grab him. "Ouch!!!" She screamed, pulling back her hand. She examined the bite wound. "Wait till you come out, Ty, I'm going to murder you!!"  
  
Max picked up the kitten. "I think we should leave those two alone."  
  
"But...I'm thirsty." He meowed.  
  
"How about some water, in the morning we'll get you some milk, Ok?" He sighed, but nodded.  
  
"I'm going to wake you up early, so you can get me some milk."  
  
"Thats fine with me."  
  
Max closed her door, then started to look around for something to wair. 'If I would of known I'd be turning into a girl, then I should of gotten some clothes. I guess I'll just sleep in a large shirt.' She pulled out an extra large white shirt, then started to undress. She had a feeling someone was watching her, but she ignored the feeling.  
  
Max picked up Rei, then set him on the bed. "Now, time to sleep." He nodded. She slid into bed, then found that he snuggled up to her. She began to pet his ears, then silently kissed him on the head. Max then closed her eyes.  
  
"Tyson, you wont live after this!!!!" Kai screamed, trying to grab the dragon.  
  
"Somebody help me!" Tyson sang, annoying Kai more.  
  
"Grr, I'll make sure you wont live."  
  
"Hey, its kind of quiet. I bet you those two are doing it."  
  
Kai rolled her eyes. "In your dreams."  
  
"Whatever."  
  
She sighed, giving up. "Fine thats it, I give up. You win, I'm going to sleep."  
  
"Hey, I can't get to the bedroom without you!"  
  
"Then come on, I'm sleepy." She complained. He crawled out. She picked him up and set him on her shoulder. "Damn, I'm tired."  
  
"Hm, I wonder how their doing." He looked towards Max's room door. "Hehe, I hear something from their room."  
  
She rolled her eyes. "Whatever." Tyson pouted.  
  
"Thats not fair, Rei's getting a lot of attention from Maxie. I demand attention from you Kai."  
  
"Not on your lifetime." Kai said, stepping into her room.  
  
"Please!!!"  
  
"No." Kai took off her shirt, pulling on a larger one. She took off her pants.  
  
"If you don't, I'll do something bad."  
  
"Your just horny."  
  
"So."  
  
"No!!!!!" She yelled, getting into bed. He crawled over to her face. "No."  
  
"Oh come on, this isn't fair."  
  
She groaned. "Your lucky I pity you. What do you want from me?" She said, turning around and facing him.  
  
"At least a kiss." She sighed, but reached down and kissed the small dragon.  
  
"Happy?" He grinned, nodding his head. "Then good night." She turned away from him, and closed her eyes.  
  
"Night."  
  
Chapter 1 finished  
  
Yin: O.o.......Ok.  
  
Yami: -!! Review!!!!!  
  
Hikari: Umm.....Ok........  
  
Yang: Prepare for fluff. 


End file.
